godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Arc 1 Chapter 7:Cure for the Infection
I layed on the bed, waiting for Arthur to return from collecting medicine and materials for me. He said something about an eyepatch that covers my right eye but I wasn't too sure about it. Me:Dummy...... I turn around to see the doll he made for me... It's quite nice that such boy exist to make something like this. I gently reach out but Arthur came in at the wrong time, putting my hands back into position. Arthur:What's wrong?? Need something from there?? Me:No.... I hid my face from embaressment so that he can't see what I've been looking at. He seems too kind to be like this, eventhough he's been making dolls and such odd things that didn't fit him. He walked towards the kitchen table to make the medicine that seems awfully smelly to bear. Me:Um... Arthur-kun... Can I tell you something??? Arthur:Since when do you call me that??? He turned towards me with a confused look, wondering what I've just said. Me:Can you come closer?? Arthur:What would that be??? I need to finish this so that your Aragami Soul can calm down. Me:What??? Aragami Soul??? Arthur:Well..., long story short, It's the Aragami residing inside you. Me:Oh.... well, just come here now... Arthur:I'll come over when I'm done with this medicine. Me:Okay.... I snuggled the pillow, trying to sleep until Arthur finishes the medicine but someone knocked the door to reveal Lyrr. Lyrr:Hey Arthur, where's Laura??? Arthur:On the bed, why??? Lyrr:I want to take a sample for my collection. Arthur:No Lyrr:Just a little could do, it won't hurt much. Arthur:Lyrr, you really need to give up on it. Lyrr:Fine then... Lyrr left the room and Arthur procceded to continue his medicinal work. He mixed and mashed the ingredients together into one bowl and pured it into a cup. Arthur:Here, it's done. Drink it. The smell is fowl, yet it seems very disturbing. Me:It's not gonna make me vomit right??? Arthur:*sigh* It's not gonna do that... I took a gulp from that horrible drink only to realize that it tasted good in the inside. I drank the whole cup, resisting the smell from outside. Arthur lean closer to my face and felt my forehead and he seemed calm about it. Arthur:Okay.. I think your Sariel Soul seems alright, try resting and focus on the soul inside you. Me:Is that gonna work?? Arthur:I'll meet you in there. He touched my forehead and motioned me to sleep. I followed what he said and took a deep rest, appearing somewhere in a plains of grassy field. Arthur decended foot first while holding someone's hand whom I don't know. Me:Who's that??? Arthur:I believe this is the first time you two've met. Laura, meet Ophelia. Ophelia, Laura. Ophelia:Hmph.... Ophelia looked away from my direction but an Aragami soared high and landed behind Arthur. She seemed quite familiar as Arthur waved at the Aragami who turns out to be my Aragami Soul. Sariel:Hello there Laura, I have to say you look quite nice for the first time we meet. Me:Oh... Thank you~ Arthur:Ok then Sariel, wer- Sariel:I have a name.... It's Sakisuma. Arthur:Alright then Saki, why are you inside Laura?? Saki:I was forced inside her after been beaten by someone... Arthur:Who's that??? Saki:Laura knows.... but I don't think she can recall. Laura:I don't wanna talk about that now. It's something else important!!! Saki:What would that be then??? Laura:It's your birthday Arthur!!! Achillies:Well I'll be.... Achillies appeared from the ground behind Laura in his Aragami form. He seemed to be happy about meeting Laura's Soul and both greeted in unison. I can't recall who gave me Saki or maybe injected, only someone with an eyepatch on his left. I sat somewhere far away, trying to distance and look at the sky but Arthur came and sat beside me. Arthur:Thinking about something??? Me:Nothing, just worried about my past life... Who was I before I joined here??? Arthur:Hm... That just adds more question up there. Me:I don't know.... I really want to know who I am beofer I joined here... Saki:Oh Laura~ Come here for a sec. I walked towards Saki and she told me to hold my hand out. I raised my hand to realise she dropped a piece of herself onto my palm and smiled. Saki:This is our pact so you can use me. But the duration is limited. Me:Okay~ I kept it in my pocket and she disappeared from sight. All of us looked left and right but couldn't find her. Ophelia:So... where are we??? Achillies:Laura.... no.... It's Saki's field. Arthur:Well, it's very different from yours Achillies. Achillies:I lust for battle... Not like this kind of field. Arthur:Right... now that you think about it, I need to finish things up back at the Den Laura. Me:So how do we get out??? Arthur:Waking up isn't easy for those who just entered. Mine was forced because you poked me. Me:Oh.... Sorry.... Arthur:It's alright. Wait for me. Arthur disappeared from my sight along with Ophelia and Achillies. He looked as if he took them away from this ground but I felt something tugging my shoulder. Opening my eyes from that world is just Arthur smiling at me. I was happy that he was right beside me for the past few months but if I didn't have him beside me, what would happen to me.... Arthur:I got something for ya. He showed an eyepatch and put it on me. It felt comfortable and it doesn't even itch my head. Me:Thank you~ I kissed him directly at the lips and continued until he pushed me away. He told me that I should take this relationship slowly and I agreed. Category:Blog posts